Sentiment for the Remaining Flowers
by Krimzonrayne
Summary: [ON HOLD PENDING A REWRITE] Ever wondered what happened to those poor Ranma chans who’re stuck as girls 'cause some stupid writers tried their hand at it then abandoned it a chapter later? Well, they actually formed an inter dimensional guild in order to
1. Thunderstruck

**Warning, before you read any further there are some facts about this fic you must know. First of all Ranma ain't mine, it's the property of the beauteous Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Secondly, this story will kick ass, but only if you let it. Be open-minded and give the author the benefit of the doubt; believe that those glaring plot holes will be filled in sooner or later. Remember, the key to a good reading experience is twenty percent writer and eighty percent reader.**

--- TT ---

…**_Sentiment for the Remaining Flowers…_**

By Kei, Krimzon & Rayne.

--- TT ---

**_...ep1... ...we met some girl... _**

**_Thunderstruck, ACDC_**

--- TT ---

It had begun raining.

It had begun raining.

"RANMA!" A certain short haired tomboy yelled at her fiancée. No that she seriously considered him as one, of course, it was arranged by their parent didn't you knew? Yeah, arranged marriage, can you believe it? Who even do such archaic things these days?

"What is it?" The boy, Ranma, called back tiredly from where he was, lying down on the wooden door with a dejected and somber look on his face.

"It's raining." Akane continued in a more civil tone than before, having noticed the pig tailed boy melancholy struck mood. So Ranma really is more sensitive than he let on; she really wasn't sure what to think about that.

"So it is…" The raven haired martial artist commented in a subdued voice. He was still lying on floor, starring up at the ceiling. And he still looked as if someone had died.

A minute past in silence; neither of them was willing to speak, even though they both knew what was going through each others mind, it's not easy to talk about it.

…

"Well?" The girl snapped out rather irritably, her impatience finally gotten the better of her. Despite the fact that she's rather bull headed in all things she does, resolve was never one of her forte. Oh well, she never claims she was perfect. "Aren't you going to talk to her?"

Instead of retorting back angrily like he usually did, Ranma simply turned his head and looked out into the veranda and the backyard.

"Yeah…" He said solemnly before turning to Akane with a sad smile adorning his face. "I've got to don't I? No one could do it but someone has to try."

With that, the boy stood up and made a little show of brushing himself off. It was almost as if he was stalling. He fixed a look of grim determination on his face before walking out the living room, heading into the direction of the stair.

Watching him go, the youngest Tendo could not help but feel a pang of guilt rising within her heart. It wasn't her fault, she knew… but it wasn't his fault either… it just wasn't fair…

"…w… wait Ranma." She called out hesitantly. The boy paused amidst his stride and turned around to face her. He looked at her with almost pleadingly with his forlorn face. Akane felt as if her heart had suddenly gotten heavier.

"...w…would you like… that's, eh… I mean, em…. do you want me to come with you?" The short haired girl mumbled quietly, choosing to study the wooden floor instead of looking her fiancée in the eyes. One could hardly false her, after all it was an interesting floor. Why, those patterns in these woods are simply…

…fascinating… yeah, that's it…

Ranma sent her an appreciative smile, mouthing a silence 'thank you' before looking away. "I don't think you should…. I mean, if she's really me then I don't think she'd want to see you right now. If I were her, I think… seeing you would just be a reminder of what I can't have anymore…"

'Can't have anymore… is he being possessive? Does this mean he wants me?' Akane blushed faintly as her mind wondered dangerously close being R rated.

"I mean you're not THAT much of a Tomboy right?" The pig tailed boy said uncertainly; he never considered the possibility of girls being in love with one another before but Daisuke and Hiroshi assured him that it's true. Still Akane isn't like that, right? "I mean, she's a girl now… so… you know…"

Oh boy, did she_ know _or what.

"Ranma you IDIOT!" Akane shouted, punctuating her last word with a mighty left hook.

She glanced at his crumpled and twitching carcass once before giving a dignified 'hmph' and walked passed him and up the stairs. Stupid jerk, why does he have to be such a pervert at a time like this?

A time like what, you ask.

Try having your jerk of a fiancée splitting into two persons, both with the same mind but one who's cured and another stuck in a female body forever. Then one of them began to have an emotional break down and an identity crisis, and THEN the stupid 'cured' one began to act melancholy all of the sudden.

'God, why do you do this to me?' She mentally bemoaned heaven… well, to be more precise, it was the ceiling but who cares about that?

She stared at the ceiling a bit more but, naturally, it didn't answer. What was she expecting anyway? Some kind of loud booming noise to promise her everything will be okay?

"Ranma…. You moronic, idiotic jerky ass…" Akane muttered angrily, gnashing her teeth as she did so.

And with that, our ever so lovable tomboy stumped up stair to confront her now-permanently female and silently brooding fiancée. And maybe get her to come down from the roof before she caught a cold and die. Yeah, maybe…

Stupid stupid stupid stupid ….

The hand railing cracked under the pressure of her grip; but, would you dare remind her of that in her current mood?

"RANMA!!!!!!" Akane roared, slamming opened the outer door and stumped out onto the balcony. She spun around and glanced up at the edge of the roof hotly. She stood there getting soaked in the rains for about a minute, waiting for some sort of reply from the red headed girl who was, without a doubt, sulking on the rain swept roof.

Nothing…

"COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Still nothing…

Akane's anger burnt itself out and she was left this curious assortment of feelings, sympathy and sorrow and affection combined together to form something wishy-washy that was twitching within her chest.

Damn that jerk, she thought irritably before hopping up, taking hold of the ledge and swinging herself up onto the roof.

--- TT ---

**Ten minutes earlier**

Out side the Tendo residence four figures moved swiftly across the field; they leant low as they ran, forcing the spikes of their combat boots to dig into the slippery mud in order to maintain balance while they traversed the unfavorable ground. They all wore midnight black combat garb which covered their whole body except from their eyes, making them look like some sort of ninja from the old samurai movies.

Except Edo era's ninjas don't usually carry high powered firearms and assortment of convert-military armaments.

"…_tsk…Command calling Sword One, response."_ A voice crackled to life over the ear pieces, everyone in the group had one so they all heard it loud and clearly. One of the four lifted her hand up to her communication device and tapped it twice.

"This is Sword One; we're in position, awaiting further instruction over." The masked maiden, for her slender feminine nose professed that much, said simply, letting the mouth piece that was attached to her throat picked up her response.

"_Roger that Sword One; now, I trust you all know what to do. Keep alert and wait for the signal from Gunner One before executing the plan CAREFULLY, understood?" _

"Roger that." The ninja-like operative said with a groan. Why must she insist on repeating that over and over? It wasn't like they didn't get it after the first time. But still, she could understand her reasoning for it though…

"_Make sure that you do. And, for heaven's sake, please keep the amount of collateral damage to the minimal."_

"Minimal damage, gotcha. Sword One, over and out."

--- TT ---

In another place far, far away a red headed woman in navy blue suit gave a small shudder as she watched the line went dead over the intercom. She resisted the urge to bury her head into her hands as a sense of dread came over her being. 'Why didn't the word 'Gotcha' served to reassure me one bit?', she thought to herself.

"Excuse me, sempai?" Another red head said shyly from beside her. She looked almost identical to the other woman except she seemed to be a few years younger and seemed less confident.

"Yes, what is it?" The older one grumbled, sounding slightly annoyed at the world in general.

"Em… according to these plans there should be no actual combat at all, much less any noticeable collateral damage. So why did you comment on it, sempai?" The shy girl said, sounding slightly puzzled

"What are you talking about…" The older one began to say, turning around as she did so. She had a look of confusion on her face but when she saw the girl, it dissolved into a glint of realization. "Oh that's right… sometime I forgot how new you are."

"Hm… How do I explain this…you see they have this habit of…you know…" She said, gesticulating with her hands. Still seeing the look of incomprehension on the other girl's face, she sighed before continuing.

"…Oh what the heck, just watch this and you'll know what I mean soon enough" The older girl said irritably, pulling out a turning around one of the smaller screens as she did so.

The younger red head peered closely into it with interest.

There were lines of strange alien alphabets in green cascading down the screen. She couldn't make out any sense of it at all.

"Wow, you can read this?" She asked incredulously; incredible, this's just like the Matrix.

"Of course not you ninny, that's the screensaver." The other woman said in an annoyed tone. She leant over and tapped the screen causing the numerous green lines to fade into the desktop with a picture of Bruce Lee as its wallpaper.

She brought up a window and clicked 'play'. Suddenly a image of image of something white and square came into view. It looked like something was looking at a window from the outside.

"Is this…"

"Yeah that's the live-footage from a camera attached to Sword One's headgear."

"Sword One?" The younger of the two said questioningly. She heard the other woman said that earlier as well. It was all very confusing.

"Sachiko… you know, that girl we were talking to before. I introduced you to the entire crew member yesterday; she's the one with the katana, remember?

"Yea…" She said uncertainly. It was all very confusing… oh wait, didn't she just say something like that that earlier?

The older one of the two smiled at her young charge amiably. It wasn't until the said charge turned away that she dropped her façade and allowed a look of despair to descend upon her face. Why oh why, did we have to have another mission the very next day after we picked up a new recruit?

'Oh well at least she'll be the last one, right? There're already six of us… I can't possibly take _another _one.'

Why did she suddenly felt like she's having a migraine?

The intercom next to her crackled to life. A brief zazz of static disappeared leaving another familiar voice speaking to her.

"_Gunner One calling Command... package is in location and alone, requesting permission to commence operation Elegant Swordwoman…"_

The woman, who was also known 'Command' rubbed her temple silently, she suddenly had a feeling that something was or will be terribly wrong.

'Changing the plan at the last second is bad, Kijo. Don't go against your own rules.' The red haired woman, Kijo, mentally berated herself. She steeled herself and made the decision, speaking into the microphone with a note of finality.

"Permission granted."

--- TT ---

Author's note:

You guys must think I'm mad, for starting another story so soon. Especially when I have like four incomplete ones waiting to be updated. But please bear with me on this; I have a really good feeling about this one.

Anyway, review please… I'd like to know what you guys think of this idea. Don't worry I haven't abandoned This Sky This Dream or Finding Alice… in fact, the next chapter of This Sky will be out soon…

So how about that review, huh? You know you want to……


	2. Shoot To Thrill

--- TT ---

…_**Sentiment for the Remaining Flowers…**_

By Kei, Krimzon & Rayne.

--- TT ---

…**_ep2… …fire at will…_**

_**Shoot to thrill, ACDC**_

--- TT ---

The air was cooler now, about one or two degrees drop by her reckoning. It's probably also humid-er… well, more humid, because humid-er isn't a word. Duh, like everybody doesn't know that.

"It's going to rain soon…" One of the women in dark headgears remarked softly, turning the head of her comrades and sisters to look at her. Everyone in the group knew it was uncommon for her to talk so when she does, everyone pays attention.

"What do mean, Tomo?" The one closest to her asked.

Tomo, or rather, Tomoshibiyuri means a flicker of light; it was the name she'd chosen for herself… after all, not all of them can be called Ranma or Ranko (Not that they wanted to be call Ranma or Ranko in the first place), that would be too confusing. Beside, a name is supposed to signify who you are as an individual and none of them are Ranma anymore. And a flicker of light was exactly what she was.

But that wasn't the question she'd asked was it?

"The weather forecast was wrong… it's going to rain soon." The quiet woman replied, still starring off at the distance sky above.

The other woman turned to their leader Sachiko who nodded; she understood what the casual comment really meant. If it were to start raining, Ranma could've gone back into the house or someone could come out to look for her.

The eventual rain was a new element altogether; it was a time limit.

"_Sword One, this is Gunner One, operation Elegant Swordwoman is a GO. I repeat, OPERATION ELEGANT SWORDWOMAN IS A GO!!!"_

There was a moment of silence as all eyes turned to Sachiko the woman whose codename was Sword One. They watched unblinking as she slowly lifted her hand to her throat-microphone and pulled it off. She raised it to her mouth and sucked in a huge gulp of breath before…

"STOP SCREAMING INTO THE GOD DAMN MICROPHONE… and for crying out loud, this isn't some kind of military movie… I already heard you the first time; you don't have to repeat everything twice, got it?" The sword woman screamed into the audio receptor device, causing everyone to wince at the momentary deafness that followed.

The enraged woman seethed for another minute before calming down. She suddenly turned to face her friends with a look of determination on her face.

"Let's do this."

They all snapped to attention and gave each other a nodded, showing their absolute conviction. The effect was sort of ruined by the fact that most of them had a huge sweat drop in the back of their head. Is it safe to follow someone whose mood is THAT instantaneous? Sure they all trusts each other with their life but Sachiko didn't look exactly stable right now. In fact, if they didn't know better, they could've swore she's schizophrenic or something…

"Ah hem!"

They all gave a collective eep and stepped back as one; even though they all have the exact same eyes, those blazing ones Sachiko had glaring at them were down right scary.

"We should go…" Someone commented softly. All eyes turned toward the direction and found that, to no one's surprise, it was Tomo who said it. The silent girl was looking at them ingenuously, as if she was oblivious to their prior bickering. The girl had already taken off her black, camouflage, ninja-like outfit and was standing there in a red Chinese T and black sweatpants; the same attire that 'Ranma Saotome' commonly sports.

"…really…" She said again, pulling the clip that kept her hair in a tight bun off. With calm precision, she reached behind her back and started tying crimson locks into a pig tail.

That seemed to have snapped them out of it.

"Crap…" Sachiko grumbled as she glanced at her watch, they've just wasted a couple of their precious minutes. She spun to face the others and gave her orders in a low voice. "Okay you all know what to do, let's go."

Suddenly, just as they all were about to go their separate ways, they all turned back to face one another and smirked as one. Bickering aside, they all share a bond that's more personal than the ones twins have.

--- TT ---

"What do you think they're doing?" The new girl asked Kijo, the oldest of the group and its supreme commander… a rather grand title for someone who felt like she's an underpaid babysitter half of the time.

"It a sentimental moment thingie… I'm actually not sure myself, it best that you ask Akane about this." She answered with a wave of her hand.

"Right…" The girl muttered, thinking about her Akane and the one she'd met yesterday. The thought of going to her analogue tomboy seemed ludicrous but this Akane was different.

'I'll just go ask her later. Maybe I'll give her a hand in the kitchen tonight; I wonder what she's making for dinner.'

--- TT ---

"I wonder what she's making for dinner tonight." Genma mumbled absentmindedly, glancing at the retreating form of Kasumi Tendo, his dear friend's oldest daughter who was leaving for her kitchen after having served him her father some tea and biscuits.

"What was that Saotome-kun?" Soun asked, looking up from the chess pieces scattered about on the wooden board. They were currently enjoying their constant game of chess. Of course, it wasn't like there's something that requires their urgent attention, right? So what's wrong with spending their entire afternoon playing board games while one of their children was going through a personal crisis?

Nope none at all.

…

Yeah, and they call me an air head… those stupid moronic reprobates… they ought to be…

"What was that, Kasumi-chan?"

"Nothing, Father." The long haired homemaker said, turning around and smiled serenely at her father; she was holding the empty tray vertically so it would hide her shaking fist. "I was simply contemplating what we shall have for dinner."

"And what are we having Kasumi?"

Oh I don't know… how about you fat free-loading ass?!

Kasumi slowly turned to Genma before speaking to him with a forced smile transfixed on her face. "I was thinking of Sukiyaki."

Yes, nothing like succulent fatty pork meat boiled to satisfy ones hunger, and if that rid the world of one more thieving pig then that's just the bonus isn't it?

The two fathers gave each other a confused look. Had they said something wrong? If not then why did Kasumi just run off like that? And that look on her face, it was as if she was crying or laughing…nah couldn't be….

Alas, it was too much of a bother for them. Solving mystery… heck, even thinking wasn't their strong suit.

The next few minutes of the inane match continued in a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Sstt….

That was the sound of a sliding door…sliding…open. The Tendo patriarch inclined his head and saw a red headed girl easing the door close slowly behind her as she stepped into the living room. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright red; she looked like she had been crying. That little piece of information processed through his skull and disappeared like the ships that went into Bermuda.

The girl glanced at them expectantly but didn't say anything.

"Saotome-kun?" Soun whispered to his friend who was apparently too deeply engrossed with the game to realize who just entered.

"Yes Tendo-kun?" Genma said distractedly, still looking down at the board. A _kindly_ nudge propelled him to look side way toward the door. "Oh hello, B…eh, Girl."

"Hi, Old man." The pig tailed martial artist said stiffly before walking over to the couch and sat on it… Hm, that didn't sound nearly drastic enough, let's rehash that…

The _melancholic_ pig tailed girl said _dejectedly_ before _stumbling_ over to the couch before _collapsing_ on it.

…

Silence.

…

Silence… nothing but the monotonous 'pachi's of chess pieces hitting the wooden board.

…

The cursed teen started to sniffle softly to herself but was doing so with exaggerated movements and noises, like she was trying to be inconspicuous but at the same time, wasn't?

…

Pachi.

…

"Gah!!! I can stand this anymore!" The red head suddenly screamed, causing both of the adults to jump up in alarm. She stood up, pulling at her hair in a visible sign of out right frustration. She started muttering angrily to herself…

…then she turned to the two so-called men of the house, who gulped audibly at her furious glare. She was scowling.

Then her scowl turned into a grin.

A really nasty grin.

Soun and Genma shared a look sheer terror and gulped again.

--- TT ---

Tomoshibiyuri stepped into the kitchen. The girl spotted her target immediately; she was standing by the sink, busying washing some dishes. The red head quietly approached her but apparently she wasn't quiet enough.

"Could you hand me that towel Nabiki-chan?" Kasumi guessed, holding out her hand. Akane normally makes more noise when she walks and no one else comes into the kitchen unless it was to snack on something and that means they usual just head to the fridge or the pantry.

The Tendo girl felt the towel on her finger. She took it and began wiping down the clean plates and saucers. As soon as she'd finished drying one plate she was joined by the girl who took one of the wet plates and began drying it.

How sweet of Nabiki-chan to help, after all, she hated any and all kind of domestic chores with passion.

"Thank you… Ranma-chan?" Kasumi said turning around, surprise was quite evidence within the last part of her words.

"You're welcome, Kasumi." The girl said in a monotone. She seemed different but, from what she gathered the attitude was completely justified. After all, wouldn't you be devastated too if you stuck in a foreign body of incorrect gender?

They continued like that in silence for another short while, Kasumi drying and Tomo putting the dried ones away. It was easy and simple task; it doesn't require a lot of interaction and it was completely within her element. She didn't have to broach any uneasy topic with the sadden girl and for that she was glad. Unbeknownst to her, Tomo was also glad, because she wasn't much of a talker either.

Kasumi smiled. Tomo smiled.

…

Oh no, they ran out of dishes to dry… and they've finished with the cutlery too!

"Would you like some tea?" Kasumi said uneasily.

Oh yeah, tea what a brilliant idea? Why don't you just go ahead and shoot youself now you silly girl? Poor Ranma-chan is going through a frickin crisis and the best you have to offer is tea and biscuits?

"Yes please." The shorter girl mumbled.

Okay… guess that works.

Kasumi put the kettle on. Kasumi put in the tea leaves. Kasumi poured out two cups of tea. Kasumi drank tea with Tomoshibiyuri.

They also had biscuits.

Then Kasumi fell over, asleep.

The red headed girl stood up and mumbled a quiet 'I'm sorry'. She washed, dried and put away the cups and the saucers before leaving Kasumi lying down on the couch, looking like she'd fallen asleep while reading a book.

She left the kitchen and peered around the corner into the living room. One of her friends, Joanne, was there. She was standing over two smoking remains of Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. She was looking at her rifle and seemed to be considering something. It didn't look like she noticed the presence of her friend at the door.

Joanne walked over to the table and took one of the cups and splashed its content on Genma's unconscious form. As expected, the middle aged man morphed into a pudgy panda bear upon coming in contact the cold liquid.

Then Joanne brought up her rifle, took aim and fired.

Tomo didn't blink.

Joanne fired again; she put two more shots into Genma before turning her attention to the Tendo patriarch.

She shot him also.

Tomo walked over to her friend and looked at her curiously.

Joanne blushed and looked away.

"Eh… they were asking questions and being really scrutinizing and stuff so I had to take care of them before they realized I wasn't the other Ranma-chan… yeah, that's it…" The girl with the French name hastily explained. She was also scratching the back of her head nervously but that seemed to have gone unnoticed by the quiet girl.

Tomo just smiled at her friend's antic before reaching over and clicking the safety of the other girl's rifle on. Seriously, her friends can be really childish at time.

Above the safety there was an inscription in small letters. It read, **PR1.0 Full Automatic Rifle with Knockout Rounds. Caution: One shot for human and three for large mammals is recommended. Note that even used in small dosage, these bullets will result in severe hang over-like symptoms. **

'Someone's not going to like waking up tomorrow.'

Joanne gave her friend a sheepish smile. She gave the two idiots lying on the floor the trademark 'Ranma' smirk before leaving with Tomo. So what if they have a job to do, it doesn't mean they can't have fun doing it.

--- TT ---

Author's note: Another episode done… forgive me for the grammatical mistakes okay? I know you guys are picking a lot up but I'm trying my best… I don't exactly have a lot of time to spend on writing right now…I'm still trying to get used to college level work load… I swear, we're having topic tests and practical reports ever other days.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review would be really welcome.


End file.
